


A Little Happiness

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Discovery, Fresh Start, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Raven tries to get used to being in the mansion agan. There's a lot of new things to learn.





	

Settling back into the mansion was actually going relatively well.

Raven had thought it would be unpleasantly hard but it wasn’t nearly as bad as she’d expected. She found she was mostly comfortable, perhaps because of the students. They were loud and happy and it made the place feel different. That feeling helped her whenever she started wondering if she was just going backwards, trapping herself outside of the world. Charles was right, the students needed her. She could make a difference here. She could make it less of a gilded cage and somewhere that they could learn how to live.

As long as she didn’t panic.

It also helped that it wasn’t quite the place of her childhood. The rebuild had added new corridors, differently shaped rooms. The outside was identical but the inside was not and it helped her forget some of the bits of her childhood that she’d rather let go of.

She was heading to see Charles in his office, practising stilling her mind as she did. She wasn’t a child any more, she knew how hard it was for Charles to stay out of any mind so she was no longer banning that the way she once had – but she still wanted her privacy. A long time ago, Emma had taught her tricks to try and take care of her mind and she was practising them again now. Charles always let her know when he sensed her and this time, he hadn’t. She got all the way to the door and he still hadn’t spoken so she was really feeling very pleased with herself.

She pushed the door open and immediately pulled it closed it again.

_Charles!_

_Ah. Sorry_.

He might well sound sheepish, given that she’d just walked in on him kissing Hank. No, not kissing him – making out with him. It was definitely making out, obvious sounds of kissing and tongues and had those been Charles’s hands on Hank’s ass?

_Don’t you lock your door when you do that?_

_Well, normally, I hear people coming so we can stop. You’re doing very well at that shielding. Is what you wanted important? I am a little busy right now..._

_I didn’t know –_

She stopped the thought. She wasn’t sure she wanted Charles to hear her. She hadn’t thought about Hank in that way for a long time but the idea of him kissing her brother was still confusing, even if it made sense. They had been together for a long time, something had clearly developed and anybody who looked at them could see how close they were. It wasn’t surprising that that closeness was sexual. But somehow ...

Was she jealous?

Maybe just a little. Romance hadn’t happened to her in the way that she had expected it to. She didn’t exactly mind, or at least she hadn’t thought she did. Now she wasn’t so sure.

_I am sorry_ Charles said and he clearly meant it. 

_Don’t be_ she ordered quickly. _Life’s too short, Charles. Just ... enjoy it. And give me some time, I guess_.

_We’ll find someone for you_.

_Don’t butt into my life_ she ordered playfully. She felt Charles laugh a soft, mental laugh and knew that he wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want him to. Not like the old days where he would have ignored any doubts, playful or not.

He was different now.

_We all are_ Charles said quietly.

_Oh, get back to your kissing, Charles!_

He laughed a proper laugh now, then he withdrew, doubtless to continue kissing Hank as instructed.

Raven shrugged to herself. Another change to keep in her head. Something else different.

But at least it was something happy.

She was always looking for a little happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
